


Upgrade

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky and Bridge upgrade their relationship





	Upgrade

Sky found the other Ranger on his bed reading that extreme upgrade magazine that he was so fond of.   
Now that he found him, his mouth went dry. He fidgeted for a moment trying to find his voice.   
"Hey Bridge, I...uh. I just wanted to say that you did an awesome job fixing up RIC. It's really impressive."   
Bridge flashed him with a bright smile."Thanks, Sky" he said, a blush creeping up over his face. "It means a lot coming from you."   
"You're welcome." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I was wondering if you would maybe teach me a thing or two about programming sometime?"   
The smile got even brighter.  
"It's a date"


End file.
